Rainbeat
by geministar2001
Summary: When Marinette's world started to fall into pieces she didn't expect her heart to fall for a certain cat in the rhythm of the rain.


Hey girl you seem kinda depressed today.Is something wrong? - Alya asked looking at her friend with worried eyes.

\- Oh it's nothing, I just have a headache. Nothing to worry about.

\- You sure? - Alya litteraly saw something was up. What could that be that she didn't want to tell her?

\- Yeah.

Marinette tried to smile as much as she could to stop Alya from asking questions.

Eventually she stopped to bother, took her books out of the bag and prepared for the lesson.

There was a reason why Marinette was like that, but she didn't know how to talk about it. Yesterday her parents went on a date to a theatre and Marinette stayed at home. She turned on her radio and listened to a new Jagged Stone album. The music was so loud, she didn't hear her phone ringing. Marinette realized that 2 hours later. The phonecall was from her mom. She tried to call her back but she didn't anwer. She was worried, her parents should have been there already and her mother didn't respond. Tikki tried to cheer her up and make her stop worrying so much but it was impossible. Then suddenly the phone call woke her up from her trance and she jumped on the couch. The call was from her father so she picked up immediately.

-Hello Dad where are you???

-Well it's a long story. I'm in a police station. Your mum she...

Her mum was kidnapped.

This hit Marinette really hard.It turned out that probably her mum called her for help. It was her fault. Suddenly her cheeks got wet and she started crying. Tikki wanted to comfort her, saying that everything will be ok and that police will find her, but all Marinette could feel was hatred for herself.Maybe if she picked up this phone...maybe this could help her somehow. But now it was too late...she swallowed in her bed as if it was her grave until her dad came back. There wasn't anything he could say. He just hugged her in his big arms and cried with her.

Tom suggested Marinette to stay at home but she decided to go. She thought that maybe seeing her friends will make her feel better and it did but not enough to allow her to smile or laugh.

The lesson started and Marinette couldn't focus. 'What if they won't find her? How am I supposed to live without her? And dad...he's so sad. It's really all my fault... Mum I'm so sorry...'

\- Okay Marinette can you read the poem on page 67 ?

\- Marinette!

\- ...Uhhh sorry. Could you repeat?

\- Please read the poem on page.67

\- Um yes.

'Okey I need to focus' she said to herself. Then she found a poem an started reading it. She managed to read it fluently and without stammering when suddenly this word appeared :'Mum'. From that moment she started to stutter and she felt a deep pain in her chest,but she didn't want to give up.

Alya knew that something was wrong because one of her hands started to shake.She looked at her and saw by the look on her face that she was holding her tears back, but it took only 5 seconds and a tear feel on her book.

She stopped reading. At that moment Adrien who sat in front on her, looked back and when he saw her, he was surprised. It was the first time he saw Marinette crying. For some reason this made him feel pain in his heart,cause Marinette was always so cheerful.She brought warmth whenever she entered the crassroom. But now the smile was completely gone and it felt as if someone took her soul away.

Marintte noticed Adrien starring at her. She didn't want him to see her like this.

\- Marinette what's wrong? - the teacher asked

But she never heard the answer cause Marinette ran out of the classroom without a word.

\- Alya. Please look for her.

\- Oh yes of course. Thank you!

The bell rang. As everyone went out of the classroom, they started talking about the whole situation with Marinette. Everyone exept Chloe of course...

\- Oh stop talking about it so much. I'm sure she just lost her sketchbook or something and is making a big deal out of it. - said Chloe looking at the rest of the class.

Adrien couldn't believe that Chloe can be this mean. Well he knew that she's not a friendly person but that was a little too much this time. And he through she would change her behavior. They already talked about it for God's sake!

\- I don't think so Chloe - said Adrien- Marinette would't cry so much because of something like this. If you're not interested in helping her then just go! You don't need to listen to our conversations.

\- Wow Adrien... calm down bro - Nino said shocked of his friend's anger.

\- Hi everyone.

\- Marinette! - all the class said at the same time.

-What happened? Are you okay? We were really worried. Something serious happened?- asked Rose

\- I'm sorry I made you worry so much. It's really nothing.I just... That poem reminded me of something.That's all.

Luckily they bought it and came back to their own conversations after a while...but there was one person who knew Marinette wasn't honest with them.

\- Hey Marinette - said Adrien

Normally Marinette would blush and freak out hearing her crush talking to her, but now she was too broken to be exited by that.

\- Did you meet Alya? She looked for you all lesson.

\- Oh yes I did. She went to our teacher to say that everything is fine. - When she said 'fine' she smiled but Adrien saw how fake it was.

\- Fine?

\- Yeah, fine. Why?

\- You can say what you want Mari, but I can see that you're not ok. Something must've happened. Well I won't force you to tell me but just remember that I'm your friend too so if you need someone to talk to...

\- Oh thank you for that, that's really kind of you but I think I'll manage -she said with a little smile on her face. This time a little bit more true.

\- Ok but remember, I'm here -Adrien responded with a charming smile and walked into the classroom.

The rest of the lessons went normally. Marinette didn't cry and even managed to smile for once.She planned to go back home with Alya but she said she had to go the library. She still didn't know about why Marinette was so depressed in the morning.

When she found her, her friend was back to normal and said the same thing, she told the rest of the class.Of course Alya knew that it wasn't just that, but at the same time she knew Marinette would have told her If she wanted to, so she decided to stop asking about it.

When Marinette went out of the school a drop of water fell on her head. 'Well I guess clouds decided to cry too ' she thought.


End file.
